


翻译-Am I Out of Line? (Chinese Translation)

by ClaireQiu



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: 随着那一夜的记忆如潮水般涌来，Alex的指尖划过了嘴唇。而后她再次回到了自己的房间中，她躺在一张简单的床垫上，周围是她熟悉的一片黑暗。
Relationships: Nikita Mears/Alexandra Udinov
Kudos: 1





	翻译-Am I Out of Line? (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Am I Out of Line?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/650254) by toshiiilove. 



> This translation work has not been authorized by its original author yet. If toshiiilove finds it inappropriate. Please let me know. I will delete this work.

**【** **Am I Out of Line?** **】**

她的老师教过她很多东西，教过她如何扭转局势，以及如何应对那些愚蠢到闯入她私人空间的人，那便是毫不留情地推开。她的任务是为Nikita提供有效的情报，于是她时时刻刻都在演戏，日复一日的，她像个局外人般看着自己，Alex——完美的新人，总是出现在最容易赢得Michael信任的地方，但又不至于做得太过而引起不必要的怀疑。

这是一场错综复杂、以生死博弈的棋局，她需要时刻把心提到嗓子眼里过活。但她还是在一场接一场的任务中证明了自己，然后在脑子里暗暗的庆祝自己又活过了一天。Division里很难找到平静和安宁，因此她会尽可能的延长睡觉的时间，在黑暗中奖励自己。

又到了熄灯的时间，这标志着她一天的结束，她躺在Division提供的灰色床垫上，虽然它们只比地板要好上那么一点，但这床和毯子会让她觉得安全而舒适，让她知道她可以卸下戴了一天的面具，让她可以在黑暗中做回自己，让她获得片刻安宁。但今晚，那股安宁很快变成了挣扎。

Alex翻了个身把身上的毯子踢到了一边，除了电子时钟发出的幽幽的光外，她的房间一片漆黑，她把一只手压在脑下，另一只手放在太阳穴附近，她能感觉一阵剧烈的头痛正渐渐袭来，她很明白这是怎么回事，深吸了一口气，她在无声中猛然睁开了眼睛，她想她应该感到庆幸，庆幸这没在她还像个小型侦察机一样的执行任务的时候发作。

虽然穿着同样原始的白色背心和石板色长裤，但她还是显得很与众不同，就她看来，那不仅仅是对“新来女孩”的那种排斥，一定是她散发的某种气场让其他的新人退避三舍。他们一定很讨厌她和Jaden几乎一样大的胆子但又没有骨气去和她对峙。Jaden，她很佩服她锲而不舍的努力，但Jaden的挑衅几乎可以用滑稽来形容，那只让她想起了她曾看过的某集动画片。然后还有Thom，除了他会错了意之外，她不知道该去如何看他。

Thom，如果她还能有条理的思考的话，他怎么样？他只是另一个在错误时间出现在错误地点的男人，脑子里满是Division灌输给新人的错误信条，他就像她一样被Division随意的使用，在Percy的喜好下被任意丢弃。但尽管如此，她还是用她应睡觉补充精力的时间在脑子里一遍一遍的过着当时的场景。不……她没有像Jaden所害怕的那样喜欢上了Thom。想到这儿她轻笑了一声。完全没有，他毫无头绪、愚蠢，真的，他脑子里到底在想些什么？他一定是被她迷惑了，然后让自己被荷尔蒙所主导。他十分符合每一个少女梦中那完美的充满保护欲的大哥哥形象，当然，若他没有在那著名的“第二次机会”的演讲后愚蠢的献上一个吻的话。Alex不知道他是想说服谁，她还是他自己？但他只是成功的让Alex想到了另一人，另一个真正的给了她“第二次机会”的人。

Alex叹了口气把脸埋在了枕头中，想到了在Division之前她的那些策略和训练课程，她的手指在电子钟的屏幕上徘徊，划过了那些跳跃着的数字，她淘气的撅了撅嘴，知道这次她不可能轻易的将这感觉略去。

\-------------------

“你还得比这更努力一些Alex。”

她的声音附和着高跟鞋的声音传了过来，随即Alex发现自己被陷入了一个死结中，要么完全被Nikita迷人的声音和玫红的嘴唇所吸引，要么就陷入想象中难以自拔。就在Nikita为她讲述Division的任务程序和一些重要的骇客手段时，Alex正想到她在无助的被Nikita所支配。

Nikita说了一半停了下来，发觉有些不对劲，“怎么了？”

Alex知道Nikita对她的要求很高，因此她可能会为这而失望，但Nikita接下来却让她本就纠结的情绪更为复杂了，“Alex你一整天都在开小差，你还好么？”

“我……”Alex记起了Nikita的嘴唇是如何吸引了她的注意力，全部的注意力，她的话淹没在了电脑轻微的噪声中，觉得世界都在旋转。而下一刻她注意到，Nikita的手正抚摸着她的下巴，“Alex你发热得厉害。”她的声音里满是担忧，而后她蹲下来与坐着的Alex同高以便更好的做出进一步的检查。

“我……我可能……”即便是用了最大的努力，Alex还是颤抖着无法说出一句完整的解释，于是她开始靠着本能行动，她的手握住了Nikita的手腕，同时她蓝色的眼睛对上了Nikita的。就是现在了，机不可失。

“……过线了……”

Alex的脸向Nikita靠的更近了，她们唇间只隔着一层呼吸的距离，以一个几乎就快吻上的姿势。Alex以令人痛苦的缓慢速度移动着，而当她结束了她们间那点管它多小的距离时，她终于找到了在她重燃求生意志后的第一股勇气，电脑屏幕被她们完全丢掉了脑后。当她们的唇终于碰上时，Alex肯定了——Nikita就是那个她可以奉献出绝对忠诚的人。想到这儿她饥渴的抓着Nikita精致的皮带，而同时Nikita轻轻的把她拉得更近了，加深了她们的吻，直到Alex结束了它，大口大口的喘着气。

这个吻很短暂，但它唤醒了她们两体内什么东西，或许是一种天性。她半眯着眼想着那是什么，但她并没有在Nikita的眼中看到任何犹豫。她们分开没几秒后Nikita再次抓住Alex吻上了她，其中满是力量和激情，而这让Alex意识到，Nikita和她一样，都是如此的渴望着。

\---------------------

随着那一夜的记忆如潮水般涌来，Alex的指尖划过了嘴唇。而后她再次回到了自己的房间中，她躺在一张简单的床垫上，周围是她熟悉的一片黑暗。

\-------------------

**FIN**


End file.
